Stark's Dark Desire
by SaiyaPrincess18
Summary: Tony Stark gets a late night visit from Deadpool, and learns he enjoys being dominated by the mercenary. Tony/sub Wade/Dom adult content.


Tony Stark let out a sigh as he moved though his large flat towards the stairs that led down to his workshop, rubbing the slip from his eyes as he moved. It was late, just past one in the morning, but like so many nights before this, he couldn't sleep worth a damn. Between the issues he'd recently faced with Steve and Banner, and the stresses of trying to manage his company, he'd been more on edge then normal.

"Good evening, sir… unable to sleep again, I see?" came the smooth voice of Jarvis as Tony stepped into his shop, letting out a heavy yawn.

"Yes well, is what it is… it's not like I can't sleep later," Tony mumbled, moving to sit down at his work table and tapping his security code into his computer. "Jarvis, pull up my emails from Banner… maybe I can go over them again and try and figure out where the hell he ran off to," Tony added, suddenly pausing as a warning light blinked on at the top left hand corner of the screen.

"There appears to be a security breach on the main floor, Sir. Shall I call for security?" Jarvis asked, Tony's eyes more focused now as he woke up fully.

"Scan the area for a heat signature, I'm sure I can manage it myself… beside, it's probably just a damn bird again, setting off the sensors… I've told you we've gotta fix that," Toney said, about to make his way back to the stairs when the power suddenly flickered out.

"Jarvis?" Tony said, pausing in his steps and straining his ears to listen for any movement.

Tony quickly moved his hands down to his phone, sliding the touch screen and about to check the status of his security system when the cold steel blade of a katana pressed into his throat, making him freeze.

"Gee, fancy pants, getting sloppy," came the smooth, cocky voice of the notorious mercenary known as Deadpool. "You're supposed to have a top of the line security system… yet I was easily able to get in," Wade added, enjoying how tense the smaller male looked.

Tony couldn't help but let out a low growl, shooting the other a hard look over his shoulder, carful not to cut his own neck as he did so. "What the hell do you want, Wade?" Stark asked coldly, annoyed that the mercenary had so easily broke into his home once again. "I'll have you know this is breaking and entering… I could have you arrested," Tony added, suddenly feeling oddly exposed without his suit on.

Wade grinned playfully from beneath his mask, his eyes slowly moving down Tony's back as the low glow of the back up lights flickered to life. "Now, now Tony… that's no way to say hi," Wade purred, slowly pulling his sword from the others neck and stepping up behind him. "Besides… don't act like you're not happy to see me," he added, a leather gloved hand moving up to curl around Tony's waist.

Tony once again tensed up, a ripple of fresh goosebumps forming across his skin as Wade's warm breath tickled his neck. He felt his stomach clench, as another low growl left him, but before he could slam his elbow into the others gut, Deadpool grabbed him by the back of his shirt and shoved him down onto his work table hard, forcing a sharp gasp to leave Tony's lips.

"Come on, Tony… you know what happened last time you put up a fight… don't make the same mistake twice," Wade growled, his strong hands moving quickly to secure Stark's wrist behind his back, enjoying how weak the other felt in his grip. He could feel every muscle in Tony's body resisting, but without his precious iron man suit, Wade easily held the upper hand.

"Rrrrr, Wade get off me!" Tony spat, trying in vein to kick the larger man back, but only causing Wade's hips to press into him roughly, the man's erection already clearly present.

Tony's stomach clenched, trying to struggle free as best he could once more, the sensation of the others lust making his cheeks flair bright red with embarrassment. However, all he got back from the other was a low chuckle, forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut tight. He wasn't going to get out of this, he knew as much, and Wade wouldn't let up in till he'd gotten what he'd come for…

"Don't be so cold, Tony Boy… you enjoyed yourself last time, if I remember correctly," Wade teased, thinking back on his first night with the famous iron man, and remembering how he'd enjoyed himself. Sure, Tony had put up one hell of a fight, but in the end he'd been forced to submit, a memory that had Wade horny for more.

Toney felt himself trembling slightly, knowing if he resisted like last time it would only make things worse. He'd tried to have the man killed after their first 'encounter' too, but learned quickly why Deadpool had chosen such a name for himself. He was about to speak, but the sudden rough tugging at his sweatpants forced him to draw in a shaky breath, feeling the cool air suddenly hit his bare skin as the other exposed him.

"C-come on… I can give you whatever you want… just…"

"Shhhh… I just wanna hear you give into me again. Don't act like you didn't enjoy my little 'visit' last time, Stark… the way you came for me said otherwise," Wade said with a smirk, rolling his mask up to his nose and leaning down to bite at Tony's neck.

Wade drew in a deep breath, enjoying the others sweet scent as his hand carefully moved to group the others ass, a gloved finger sliding between the others firm ass and pressing at the others heat. "If you behave, I'll be gentle… sound good?" Wade said, enjoying the tremble he felt from the other.

Tony immediately tried to pull his wrist free, the steel cuffs biting into his wrist as the other suddenly pushed a finger fully inside, forcing Tony to suck in a sharp gasp. The last time Wade had shown up, Tony had fought back hard, and had learned very quickly just how harsh Deadpool could be. It had taken Tony almost a week to recover, locking himself in his room as he struggled to deal with what had occurred. What was worse, Tony had gotten off during the ordeal, a thought that still made him fell sick.

Despite trying his best, Tony accidentally let out a soft cry, hating how hot his face felt. "Rrrr… I… s-swear I'll kill you for this," Tony managed to get out, followed by another sharp gasp as a second finger forced it way into his tight heat, the sensation of being fingered causing Stark to arch his back slightly.

Wade let out a soft laugh, beaming down at the billionaire as he fingered the man roughly. "Well… we both know how that'll play out," Wade mocked, slowly pulling his fingers free and moving his hand down to pull at his belt.

Wade's cock was so hard it hurt, but he took a moment to rub his hand down the others back, once again enjoying the soft tremble he felt. "Try and relax, Tony… that way you won't be so sore tomorrow," Wade said, his tone sincere as he fumbled with one of his pouches, pulling out a small bottle of lube.

Tony tried to block out the other voice, the sensation of rough hands and the smell of leather causing his body to betray him as his own cock began to twitch, a part of his mind craving more of the others touch. Although he couldn't see it, Tony could feel the dark smirk forming on Wade's face, a shaky breath leaving him as he felt the others slick cock press up against his entrench, pushing in ever so slowly.

"Mmmm fuck Tony… you're just as tight as before," Wade purred, pushing himself in further and earning himself a sharp hiss. "Shhhhh, just try and relax," Wade said, his own breath coming out heavy.

Tony tried to relax, but couldn't push the thought of Deadpool fucking him in his own home out of his mind. Not once now, but twice. And what was worse, he was now completely hard, a sudden low moan escaping his lips as Wade pushed himself fully in. "W-Wade… s-stop," Tony struggled to breath out, a sudden ripple of pleasure moving up his spine as the other stuck the sensitive nerve deep inside him, causing him to see stars.

Wade loved how quickly Tony Stark melted into him once forced to compile, and before long the mercenary had set a steady pace, hitting the others prostate with each thrust. "Fuck Stark… you're behaving so well this time. See how much better it is when you submit to me, like a good boy?" Wade purred, one of his hands sliding from Tony's hip and gently grabbing onto the man's hard cock.

Tony couldn't stop the series of moans that forced their way from his lips, his eyes blurring from the mixture of humiliation and pleasure that now consumed him. He'd never admit that he enjoyed being dominated by Wade, but somehow he knew the man understood. Not only that, but unlike most, Wade was actually skilled enough to catch Tony off guard, and wasn't afraid of risking his life to claim the other man.

Wade's grin grew wider as more gasps of pleasure escaped Tony's lips, his growing orgasm causing him to shake slightly. "Fuck Stark, you're gonna make me cum again," Deadpool breathed out, stroking the man's cock in time with his thrust. "Mmm, come on Iron man… cum like the good little whore you are," he said, letting out a sharp gasp as Tony clenched around him tightly.

"You like it when I show up and bend you over like this, don't you?" Wade suddenly said, grinning as Tony sucked in a ragged breath. "You try to resist, but once you lose control you like it… the powerful Tony Stark, submitting to a lowly mercenary… but don't worry, this will be our little secret," Wade continued, eyes trailing down the others back, enjoying the sight of a handcuffed Tony Stark, exposed and moaning.

Tony's face was so flush his eyes had begun to water, Wade Wilson's words being so spot on he didn't dare open his eyes and see the others expression. The man was right, Tony had resisted Deadpool the first time the man had made such an advance, but yet a dark part of him had loved being manhandled for once in his life. That, and unlike the others Tony had paid to fuck, Wade wasn't intimidated by Tony's high ranked social status or billionaire lifestyle.

Toney suddenly felt himself jerk, his stomach coiled tight with the need to release as Wade's hand pumped his cock hard. He was in such a daze he didn't take note that the power had been restored by Jarvis, or that his computer was alerting him to the intruder that now stood behind him balls deep in his ass.

"F-fuck… gah, Wade!" Tony gasped out, the sudden blinding heat of release rushing forwards in a dizzying white flash. His insides clenched around the other hard, his cum shooting out onto the floor and into the others hand as he tried to calm his now racing heart.

"Mmmm, good boy," Wade purred, his voice husky and deep. The sensation of the other clenching in tight pulses almost immediately pushed Wade over the edge, slamming his hips forwards roughly as he felt his seed suddenly spill. A shaky breath followed, and for a long moment the merc simply held himself still, allowing the waves of his orgasm to wash over both of them.

Tony had finally fully relaxed, his body and mind now so tied he could hardly keep his eyes open. It would seem sleep would be easy to attain now. "G-get out," he finally said, though his words lacked the anger he wanted to portray.

Wade's grin never faulted, pulling free from the smaller male and quickly doing up his belt. He watched the rise and fall of Tony's body as he breathed, giving his eyes a few more moments to eat up the beautiful man before him. Then, with a low chuckle he leaned down, kissing the other man's neck gently. "Very well, pretty boy… until next time," Wade teased, setting the key to the others handcuffs on the table beside him before turning to leave, shooting Stark a playful smirk over his shoulder as he reached the door to the upstairs.

"Try not to over think all this, Tony… There's nothing wrong with powerful men wanted to give in to another person every now and then… besides, you make a beautiful submissive… even if I have to be a little rough with you to gain your compliance," Wade teased, then moved up the stairs, leaving a still trembling Tony Stark behind. Until next time.


End file.
